


Stockings

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen never had a stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/8/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/12589.html))

How they ended up with a free evening to just sit and chill in the dorm, around this time of year too when they should have been busy rehearsing for the end of year shows, was beyond Jongdae. But somehow here they were, all lounging around in the living room as they watched a movie together.  
  
It was nice. Spending quiet time together as a group. Sure they were around each other pretty much 24/7 but they were always so busy that when it came to the end of their schedules they would just eat and head to bed. They hardly ever got time like this, to just hang out.  
  
Wufan was stretched out on the sofa, his long legs reaching to just under the coffee table, with Zitao curled up next to him, almost snuggled in his lap. Yixing was next to them, taking up the remaining space of the sofa, though he was leaning over the arm slightly as he talked to Luhan. The lead vocalist was literally sat on Minseok's lap in the arm chair and judging by both of their contented faces, neither of them had any intention of moving.  
  
And where was Jongdae? Sat on a throw cushion on the floor leaning against the arm of the sofa by Yixing. The floor, though uncomfortable after a while, was a much better choice of seat than being stuck with either set of love-birds.  
  
Not that he really minded them, if he was being honest. They were his friends. His brothers. And despite the constant teasing he gave them, he loved them all. And even with the immediate language barrier, they had all worked around it. And now these five guys sat in the room with him were his best friends in the whole world. And he wouldn't change them for anyone.  
  
Though the temptation to switch out Luhan for Suho was a strong one on some days.  
  
Jongdae was happy with the life he currently had, no matter how tiring and stressful it was at times. And right now, he felt incredibly relaxed and at peace, listening to Luhan and Yixing talking over the top of his head, while he focused his eyes on the movie. Truthfully he was paying more attention to the conversation than he was the film, not that he'd ever admit that. You try telling Zitao that watching Kung Fu Panda for the twenty seventh time was a bad idea.  
  
"I swear mine was always half full of chocolate." Luhan giggled above his head, as Jongdae tuned into the conversation properly at perhaps the wrong moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what of Luhan's was always half full of chocolate. Knowing the older vocalist and his weird quirks, the answer could have been anything. But he couldn't deny that he was curious.  
  
Yixing's soft chuckle reached his ears then, before the dancer spoke. "Really? I always had a more traditional one myself."  
  
Jongdae blinked. What on earth were these two talking about? Half full of chocolate? Traditional? This was all sounding mighty suspicious. And though he might end up regretting it, he had to find out what exactly the two friends were discussing. So tipping his head back so he could look up at the two, Jongdae finally joined in on the conversation.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Your kinks for bed or something?" He smirked. He really couldn't help himself sometimes. It was just so easy to tease his fellow members. And seeing the sudden blush on the two older member's faces was enough to make him grin in satisfaction.  
  
"No! Why would you think that?" Yixing spluttered, trying to hide his face behind his hands. Luhan though, even though he was blushing himself, chose to kick out at the Korean vocalist with his leg. He likely would have been successful with his aim if Minseok hadn't chosen that exact moment to pull the other closer into his chest.  
  
Kim Minseok... forever the saviour of Jongdae's body. He swore that without his fellow Korean member, that he would be black and blue by now.  
  
"You are filthy, Kim Jongdae! You should wash that mouth of yours out with soap! We were just talking about Christmas Stockings, if you must know." Came Luhan's disgruntled mumbles, causing the vocalist to hold his hands up innocently.  
  
"Hey, you can't exactly blame me with how you two were explaining it!" He laughed, trying to look as innocent as possible but failing. "And I've never had a stocking so... innocent mistake!"  
  
The sudden silence of the room was a little unnerving, and Jongdae blinked around at his fellow members. Why did they all look so shocked? Did he say something wrong?  
  
Finally Zitao broke the silence and asked in a small amazed voice. "You've never had a stocking 'Ge?"  
  
Jongdae was silent for a moment as he blinked at the youngest. Was that why they were all quiet all of a sudden? What was the big deal? Not everyone celebrated Christmas the same, and Jongdae's family had never been one to follow the western tradition of a stocking. "No, I haven't." He finally answered, shaking his head softly in emphasis.  
  
The room fell into a stunned silence again and the second youngest member found himself growing slightly agitated. Really now? It wasn't that strange. And they were all looking at him like he was an alien who had grown a second head or something. If only he really had powers like in their début music video, he would give them all a shock up their backsides!  
  
"What?" He finally barked out, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was getting self conscious now and if they didn't stop gaping at him then he would just leave the room. Thankfully his saviour, Minseok, cleared his throat and asked the vocalist on his lap what he wanted for Christmas this year. This broke the silence and successfully changed the topic making the room settle back into a comfortable atmosphere.  
  
Jongdae still felt a little awkward though. Only minutes before he had been thinking about how close they all were, and now he was reminded of just how much of an outsider he really was. It was almost sad how many times that ended up happening. But deciding to distract himself, he forced himself to focus on the movie, completely missing the pointed look that everyone else in the room was sharing.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, the rest of his members were coming up with a plan.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks later the group was found to be busy in the dorm, covering the place with Christmas decorations. Yeah they would be all going home to their families for the holiday but that didn't mean they couldn't decorate the dorm. They had easily divided the work between the six of them and soon their living space was filled with the sound of laughter and carols as they got to work.  
  
Happily humming a Christmas tune to himself as he worked, Jongdae smiled appreciatively as Minseok entered the living room with a big box. The two of them were to tackle the living room, each taking on half of the room. The Christmas tree would wait until the end so they could all set it up together. And taking the smaller box offered to him by the oldest member, Jongdae set it in front of himself and opened it.  
  
It seemed like he would be decorating the fireplace now. So pulling out the decorations, he carefully began to drape and attach them along the shelf. Their fireplace wasn't real, and if he was being honest it looked a little odd considering the set up of the rest of the dorm, but the second youngest had learned long ago not to question the company about their housing decisions.  
  
Sliding his hands into the box, his fingers met something that felt like fabric, and frowning curiously he pulled it out. It was a stocking. It was a red and white stocking that had Wufan's name stitched across the top in gold thread.  
  
This was new. They hadn't put up stockings last year. But then again they didn't have any here to put up then. Apparently the members had brought them all to the dorm for this year. Of course he didn't have one, but he could still make the fireplace look somewhat balanced with only five. So standing up, Jongdae carefully began to attach the first stocking to the fireplace.  
  
He repeated this with the other stockings, all with the members names on them: Minseok, Luhan, Yixing and Zitao. Jongdae failed to notice how they were alternating colours though, going from red to green to red to green... If he had maybe he would have realised that these weren't the stockings from home. That would have been one major coincidence if they were.  
  
No, he only realised something was up when he idly pulled out a sixth stocking and, looking at the fireplace, had noticed there was five attached to it already. Blinking in confusion, Jongdae focused his eyes onto the sixth stocking that was in his hand. There in gold letters on the top of it was his name... Jongdae.  
  
He had a stocking.  
  
Flipping it over, the vocalist looked for a tag or something, to work out where it had come from. There was nothing on the back. But as he handled the stocking a rustling sound came from within. There was something inside it. And pulling it out he found a note.  
  
'Merry Christmas, ChenChen! In our family we all have a stocking. So you have to have one too. We hope you like it! We love you, our brother. - Minseok, Luhan, Wufan, Yixing and Zitao'  
  
His band members, his friends, his brothers... had gotten him a stocking.  
  
He gently brushed his fingertips over the gold stitching as a small touched smile appeared on his face. He couldn't believe that they had done this for him. He really couldn't ask for a better group of friends. They were special. And Jongdae was so glad and thankful to have them in his life.  
  
He gazed at the stocking for a moment longer before he carefully attached it to the fireplace. Standing back, Jongdae smiled happily, his heart swelling with appreciation for his band mates as he looked over his work.  
  
As nice as the fireplace had looked with just the five stockings...  
  
It only looked complete with six.


End file.
